User talk:Nate Raidhawk
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nate Raidhawk page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Warhawk1 (Talk) 13:10, September 3, 2010 Please Meet Me!!! Hi Nate We Need to meet I'm an old friend but I wish to stay anonymous for many reasons! Idk if ur back on potco or not but please I need to talk to you!!! Reply to me if we can meet I'll be on potco remember I'm an old friend but I need to stay Anonymous Thanks. 4:54 EST 20 Aug 2012 Ur friend. Hey, its ur friend, Richard Goldvane! Hey you should improve my new Guild Wiki by posting your guild stuff on there! cya Captaingoldvane2 23:03, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I'll think okay Richard I will think about it, cya around Nate Raidhawk 23:10, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Nate Raidhawk Legendary knifes and idea. Thanks! Nice to know... and yes, ive been on the game Wiki actually BEFORE this Wiki. Ill totally search for the new daggers, thanks! 01:03, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Ye be Invited! Slappy New Year will be Hosted by Slappy himself in Tormenta Thrall room on Sept. 21st 2010 at 5:00. Apology Dear Mr. Raidhawk, I wanted to apologize for not getting back to you over a possible position in British Parliament. As you will see if you check our page, one of our most important members, James Warhawk, recently plotted to destroy us from the inside by turning other groups on it out of pure spite and hateful idiocracy (lol, you just got fancy English burned James XD). We would love to include you into our organization. What would you like to represent? ~ Jack Swordmenace Joining Bandidos. I was wondering if i join on a ' lower ' lvl pirate if i could be Governor of the Future Colony of Raven's Cove? He is a lvl 17 pirate. name is Jack Can. Click on his name to find his info. Oh and i just made up that he is MASTERED at dagger, heh. Reply when youv'e made your mind up on if he can be Gov of RC ( Raven's Cove ). cheers! 22:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 'Request' could i carson be the govener of isla de la Avericia?im allready in your guild thanks! Carson 'Invite' Hey nate its me Peter Wildsilver i wanted to know if you wanted to be vice president of my new group with me just leave a message on my page.Its called the Alliance of Free Pirates.Peter wildsilver 20:12, October 6, 2010 (UTC) updates OMG! potco is down for maintainance! hopefully they are fixing this wretched bug on my PC...Nate Raidhawk 20:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) VOTE ALREADY! Dude, we need to finish the elections for pirate king. VOTE for yourself, vote for whoever you want, just vote ~ Jack Swordmenace :o kk i'm gonna vote Hey Nate Please add this to the Ye wont believe this thing. The Game designers are planning on adding Cabins to the Ships as early as Christmas time Please respond Captain Jim Logan 23:03, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Nate Raidhawk 04:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I love yer Biography It sounds pretty kool!! Captain Jim Logan 03:23, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I haven't been working on it lately, but I will soon :) Nate Raidhawk 04:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) L'asile That "fort" might become a real thing in 2011 so pleaese dont do to much stuff on it. Captain Jim Logan 14:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Rly? Nate Raidhawk 16:50, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes but they told me they might not do it cause of other NON pirate Lords or friends of the Lords will not be able to get in. it is designed for the BRETHREN COURTS not EVERY PIRATE it can only hold 5000 Pirates at a time not 3.8 Million Pirates (plus the other .2 are the EITC Pirates) Captain Jim Logan 17:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) PLease read this blog I need yer Answer =I need some answers= Scared and wondering. What does this mean? We're writing to inform you that on December 16, 2010, Disney.com will be removing chat from the backpack on Disney.com. The decision to reduce chat access was not made lightly and was based on a number of factors, including community usage and feedback. Chat is still currently available on other sites including Multiplayer Games and Dgamer. They e-mailed me this. They gonna take away my chat from the game!? Or are they just taking it away from the disney.com? Im shaking right now. What does it mean by multiplayer games? I hope ill be able to say stuff on da game. 02:45, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I think its ok. Well look at it again. It said chat is still available for other sites such as multiplayer games and Dgamer. I think that might mean that i sent too many E-mails ( Which i send alot ) to Disney, and they dont want me E-mailing. Idk, the way they put the words is confusing. But, i just dont think they would take away chat from me. I mean i have test, never said a bad word, never been banned, only been reported once, and tons of people meaner than me that dont get banned. And ive never heard of someone losing chat, so i think that its for disney.com and not the Game, and i also hope so. I mean ive been with POTCO for like 3 years, so i really dont think they would do that. I mean am i the kinda guy you would think would get in trouble? 02:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Hmm. You got it too? That would be too much of a.. coincidence... i cant spell it ( ROFL ). Maybe they are removing chat from Disney.com. Like E-mailing them. Though it makes me feel better knowing that other ppl have gotten the E-mail. Maybe they just dont want people E-mailing them, or they are removing chat from game, which i honestly doubt. Let's ask other people about this. 03:02, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nate! You got the Administrator Promotion? great job! Grand Opening! Hello!! The International Trading Bank will be having its opening on January 14th, 2011. Anyone is welcome to come! It will be at Kingshead on the server of Cortola from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm, eastern time. All employees are asked to come. Dress Code: You must wear a coat, shirt, pants, and boots to come. Rules: For the safety of our guests, please do not use or take out any weapons during this event, be nice and respectful to all, and have fun! Please leave a message on my Talk page letting me know if you can join us! 18:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're invited! See my blog post for info I Can't Be Stopped... Hi nate ive been inactive for a LONG time but i have a question why did you delete the El Bandios???? Peter Wildsilver Pirates Forever! 23:22, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:22, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:04, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:44, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:23, September 30, 2011 (UTC)